Dyskusja:Nasze królestwo/Hej krzyżaku!/@comment-30285098-20170830110329
OKEJ, CZYTAM! "- TY KATOLU KARAKANIE!" widać Demon w formie xd. zaczyna się pięknie <3 "Jednak zamiast oklasków, powitała go surowa ryba." ej współczuję mu ;(( " Była poganką, której ten nie mógł nawrócić, jako iż była chroniona prawnie. " nie wiem czemu, ale to "chroniona prawnie" mnie rozwaliło XDD "Chciała pokazać mu, że całe jego życie było jednym, wielkim błędem." cóż, warto mieć jakieś cele :D "- A ci znów swoje? - zapytała jedna z kobiet pośród tłumu. - Mogliby się w końcu pogodzić. - Marne szanse. - odparł jej mężczyzna. - Póki oboje liczą się na dworze, będą się nienawidzić. I ona i on wyróżniali się ubiorem spośród pozostałych ludzi. Kobieta ubrana była w bogato zdobioną suknię. Swoje długie, brązowe włosy splątywała w kok. On natomiast był blondynem, ubranym w szatę, która do złudzenia mogła przypominać tę królewską. Byli to Agata i Patryk. Ona trudniła się udzielaniem pożyczek, co wychodziło jej bardzo dobrze. Szybko dorobiła się sporego majątku, który wciąż inwestowała. On natomiast był młynarzem. Wszyscy jednak wątpili, by to na tym się wzbogacił. Miejscowa ludność domyślała się, że mężczyzna mieszał palce w czarnych interesach, jednak nikt nie ośmielał się wnikać." AWWW, JA I PATRYŚ <3 strasznie mi się podoba ten fragment, fajnie, że jestem lichwiarką, praca z pieniędzmi = to co lubię =]. Patryś z kolei tajemnicze interesy, uuu, intrygująco. no i poza tym to na serio alternative universum z prawdziwego zdarzenia, w końcu ja w koku i sukni? XD "- Może powinniśmy kogoś zawiadomić? - zapytała Agata, spoglądając na zbliżających się do siebie awanturników z niepokojem. - Boże, Patryk, przecież oni się zabiją!" praworządna Agacia widzę XD OOOO LICIEK <3333333333333333333 "- Sebastianie, nie wstyd ci marnować energii na niewiasty, które i tak są ponad twoim zasięgiem?" dobry pocisk XDD "Poza tym, niezależnie od tego ile ich różni, łączyć zawsze będzie ich jedno - królestwo." taak, wszystko dla ojczyzny <3 "- Witajcie. - przywitała ich, unosząc przy tym dumnie głowę.- Czołem Paula. - odparł Sebastian, machając do niej.- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że to oficjalne spotkanie, cieciu." SPADŁAM Z KRZESŁA XD "- Widać, że słabo. - wtrąciła księżna, rozwalając się na tronie, zajadając przy tym winogrona. - Gdyby poszło dobrze, to by nie wrócił. - Wasza Wysokość, powiedz jej proszę, żeby była dla mnie milsza! - oburzył się, jednak ton jego głosu wskazywał na to, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać." czy tylko ja tutaj solidaryzuję z Sebą? xd "- Trolli? - zdziwiła się Joanna. - Jakie znowu trolle?" NO INTERNETOWE. Takie np. do Lorda Voldemorta podobne c: "- Nie ma mowy! - krzyknęła, uderzając pięścią o stół. - Nie pozwolę żeby mi jakieś trolle mojego bro pociachały! A bro mam tylko jednego i chować go w tak młodym wieku nie zamierzam! - Bro, to miłe, że się martwisz, ale nie jestem upośledzonym dzieckiem. Dam sobie radę. - Wiem, że nie jesteś, ale twoje zdanie ma teraz najmniejsze znaczenie. - Chętnie bym cię tam wysłała z Sebastianem, ale nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać narzekań Joanny nad głową przez cały ten czas. - dodała królowa. - Jeszcze mnie swoją paranoją zarazi." awww, Joasia jest taka kochana <333 "- Chcesz zajęcia? - zapytała, po czym złapała go za nadgarstek. - To masz. - mówiąc to, ułożyła na jego dłoni kartkę papieru, po czym zacisnęła jego palce w pięść. - Leć szybko za Sebastianem i daj mu to. O i jeszcze, to. - zdjęła z szyi naszyjnik z błękitnym diamentem, po czym podała go Aleksandrowi. - Powiedz mu, że od dziś, to jego nowy amulet szczęścia i lepiej dla niego, żeby to przyjął, bo inaczej każę go wtrącić do lochu." awww <3 Ej, ale wgl ship ty x Seba? ciekawe co na to Liciek XD "Sebastian momentalnie pobladł. Ześlizgnął się z konia, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach. Goniec nie miał pojęcia co się z nim dzieje. Jego pierwszą teorią było to, że ma gorączkę. - Nie wierzę. - wydusił w końcu. - Księżna się zakochała? We mnie? Czyli, że była dla mnie niemiła, żeby ukryć swoje uczucia względem mnie? Przez cały ten czas, gdy rzucała pod moim adresem nieprzychylne wyzwiska, darzyła mnie szczerą miłością? - Ogarnij się Shekspirze. Prędzej nawrócisz Aleksandrę, niż Franciszka się w tobie zakocha. To prezent od Joanny." Seba jaki romantyczny :D "To już bardziej pasowało. Sebastian przyjrzał się naszyjnikowi raz jeszcze. Widać było, że był drogi. Gdyby go sprzedał, mógłby pospłacać długi, które zaciągnął u Agaty. Wtedy naprawdę przyniósłby mu szczęście." No jasne, sprzedawaj i dłużej mi z tymi długami nie zalegaj! "Drogi Sebastianie.Mówił ci ktoś, że ładnie ci w tej zbroi z czarnym krzyżem? Mam nadzieję, że nie, bo jeżeli nie, to jestem pierwsza. Nie ściągaj go, bo wyglądasz w nim sexy. Znaczy, w końcu go ściągniesz. Ale to później.Długo byłeś na tej wyprawie krzyżowej. Zdążyłam się troszkę stęsknić. A ty?W skali od jednego do dziesięciu, jak bardzo jestem ładna?Lepiej dla ciebie żebyś odpowiedział dobrze.Żartuję! Nie wrzucę cię do padołu jeżeli stwierdzisz, że mniej, niż dziewięć.Zrobię coś innego, ale jeszcze nie wiem co. Planuję skrytobójstwo. Sis mi pomoże <3Ale wracając - chcesz się spotkać? Jeżeli tak, to bądź pod moim oknem jak już pokonasz trolla. I będziesz żywy." AAAAA, I SHIP IT! wgl, z ciekawości, dlaczego akurat ty x Seba? XD Omatko boska, Simsy XDD z jednej strony śmieszne, a z drugiej tak bardzo żal mi tych poddanych ;( JAKI DRAMATYCZNY KONIEC :O świetny rozdział, podobał mi się bardzo. czekam z niecierpliwością na następny, bo ciekawi mnie, jak Seba sobie poradzi dalej z tym trollem. No i czekam na więcej mnie w następnych chapterach xd